


Falling for the succubus

by WernerLombardi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angela "Mercy" Ziegler is an Angel, Angela can change her eye color to red, Angela is 24, Angela is a goddess on sex, Angela is a succubus, Evil Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, F/F, Lena feels like she’s on heaven, Lena is 16, Master/Slave, Sex, Sex Slave, Succubus, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2019-11-01 22:43:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17876201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WernerLombardi/pseuds/WernerLombardi
Summary: Lena escaped from her parents house for a night because they don’t support her decision about being homosexual.Angela is a succubus that is searching for her new sex slave.Angela found Lena six moths ago and is willing to use her power as a succubus to get Lena.





	1. Chapter 1

Lena exited her house slamming the door. She was angry at her parents for not support her with her sexuality. At her 16 years, Lena decided that she likes girls. Her parents aren’t against that ideology, but they’d prefer her to marry someone from the other sex. She screamed at her parents saying that she’d stay out until tomorrow. They told her, with anger, that she can do that if she wants. Lena jogged and jogged, burning energy unit she was at least 2km away from her house. Then, it started raining. She groaned. Of course it’d rain. It’s nearly winter in Kings Row. She was so angry that she forgot about it. She continue walking, soaked to the bone. She sniffed, and a soft ‘bless you’ was heard in front of her.

“Thanks.” She mumbled.

“Poor thing. You must be freezing to death here.” Said a gently feminine voice.

“D-Don’t wo-worry aaaabout that miss. I-I will b-be fine.” She said. Lena didn’t expect a cloak being placed on her, as well as an umbrella.

“Well, I can’t leave you here in the coldness of this weather, sweetie. Where is your house?” The woman said.

“Away from here.” Lena said with some venom on her voice. The woman noticed that, and put a pity face on her.

“By your tone, I believe that there was a problem with your parents, no?” She asks smiling. Lena looked to he woman, and was surprised to see soft blue eyes that changed into red ones.

“Y-yes.” Lena heard herself replying.

“That problem made you run away, and you don’t have somewhere to stay. Am I right?”

Lena felt her head nodding. She couldn’t tear away her eyes form those red eyes. They were hypnotizing to her. The woman’s smile turned into a grin.

“Would you like to come over my house? I could use the company, and I could make sure you are healthy.” Lena felt again her head nodding. The woman took her hand and guide her to an unknown part of the city.

“My name’s Angela. What’s yours?”

“Lena. Lena Oxton.” Lena said.

“A pretty name. Well, Lena, if you don’t mind, I’d like to do something with you.”

“What is it? Lena asked as she stared at those red eyes of Angela.

“I’ll show you when we have arrived.” Lena doesn’t know why, but Angela’s voice makes her warm on the inside. She doesn’t know why, but her sexual desire has increased since she looked at those red eyes. They walk in silence until they arrived to a door. Angela opened the door and made Lena walk inside. Angela then brought Lena to her own room, took a coat and gave it to Lena.

“Take away your clothes and put this on. I’ll wash them.” Angela said. Lena only nodded and went to the bathroom. She stripped and put the white coat over her naked body. She then exited the bathroom and to Angela’s room. She saw Angela in the same white coat, with part of her chest inventing exposed. Also part of her collarbone is showing. Her hair is freely running through her shoulder and back. Her legs are well toned and shaped. Red eyes look to Lena, and Lena had to swallow as her mouth is watering. Not because she’s thirsty of water, but more sexually.

Angela’s grin turned a more malicious one. she then approached Lena and took away her clothes.

“I’ll wash them later. Now, you like what you see?” Angela said, knowing the answer, but the succubus wanted to hear it from her prey. Lena nodded, and the succubus’s grin widen. She then walked to the two people bed. When the succubus was in mid range of it, she turned to see the paralyzed girl watching her with hunger. With such a sensuality only a succubus posses, Angela with her left hand signaled Lena to come to the bed. The girl obeyed and followed the succubus. They lay on the bed, the rain getting stronger. Angela sat with her body towards Lena, her modest chest moving up and down as she breathed sensually. Lena can’t believe that she’s with such a gorgeous woman. Her heart was beating fast. She trailed her eyes up and down Angela’s body, warming her the more she watch it. After a few more seconds, Lena finally found her voice.

“Y-you said that you wanted to show me something.”

The succubus looked away, smiling. The girl’s pleasure will give the succubus a lot of power. Since arriving to this world, the succubus has looked in all countries for a prey. It’s been 6 long months, but she finally found her prey. And innocent girl, frustrated both sexually and socially. No matter what she does, the girl will be her for the rest of eternity.

“Yes. I’ve been watching you for some time.”

“Y-you have?”

Angela look again to Lena, her brown eyes met dark red, and the succubus was pleased that those brown eyes got a small ring of red. Angela leaned closer.

“Close your eyes, Lena. And let me take care of you.” She whispered. Lena obeyed and closed her eyes, waiting for anything that may happen. Lena suddenly felt lips on her own. She opened wide her eyes, but as the succubus lips an tongue moved on her mouth, Lena felt like in heaven. She closed her eyes again, letting her senses give her the most rich and delicious kiss she’s ever had before. Angela smile as she kissed the girl. Yes, she’s feeling the girl’s body reacting to her actions. Angela moved her hands to place them on Lena’s back and shoulder. Sounds of moths kissing was the only sounds Lena could heard as her mind and body exploded in ecstasy. The succubus smiled as she broke the kiss as Lena’s first orgasm pierced through her body. Lena moaned and arched her back, moving her front closer to Angela’s. Angela could feel her powers increasing by just that, but was surprised to find that her powers got stronger than ever. And it was just a small orgasm. When Lena’s orgasm was finished, her lisp were once again on Angela’s own. It this time, Angela started moving her right hand up and down Lena’s legs. Lena moaned in the kiss as Angela’s magical hands moved across her legs. Angela broke the kiss and went down her neck, resulting in a choked gasp from Lena.

The succubus was pleased to find her acts were having such a strong effect on the girl. The more pleasure the girl experienced, the more powerful the succubus becomes. Slowly, the succubus reached Lena’s chest. She untied the coat on Lena’s chest and fond her breasts, along with her hard nipples. Smiling, Angela opened her mouth and make contact with Lena’s right breast, giving a bite on the nipple, and Lena gasping for air. Angela then started sucking the breast, and Lena both moaned and gasped, her cheeks having a soft red on them as ecstasy flows through her body. Her heart was beating really fast as Angela sucks and licks her right breast. After some seconds, Angela approached the left breast, licking her way to it. First, Angela licked completely the right breast, then licked the middle of them until she licked her way to the left nipple. Lena gasped every time the tongue touched her skin. Her sex growing wet by the moment. Angela, feeling that Lena’s womanhood is wet, started rubbing it with her right hand. Lena almost screamed in pleasure as Angela’s hand touched her sex. Lena arched again her back as another orgasm passed through her body.

Another wave of power was felt by Angela. She smiled again, taking the coat from the young girl’s body, leaving her beautiful smaller body. Angela waited until the girl’s orgasm was finished until she make her move again. Lena opened her eyes and found Angela looking at her, smiling.

“D-Don’t-“ Lena managed to say, but Angela cut her.

“Aww, but we were just getting started.” Angela said as she moved her head to Lena’s sex.

“You are enjoying this, don’t you?” Lena’s only response was a whimper and a groan. Angela smiled again. ‘I got you, my slave.’ Then, Angela started pecking Lena’s womanhood, teasing with her. Lena groaned in ecstasy as the succubus’s tongue played with her ex/

“Please...” Lena begged. Angela’s got the girl where she wanted.

“My, my. You are wet, darling. But this is far from over.” Angela’s tongue entered Lena’s sex, making her scream. Angela lick and kissed Lena’s sex, making Lena gasp and moan. The succubus power increases by the second. Angela continue licking and kissing Lena’s sex until she came, Angela swallowing her honey. When that was finished, Angela went to face Lena on the face. And what she saw made her grin. Lena’s cheeks were flushed and she was gasping for air. Her body lay on the bed, unmoving as Lena stared into Angela’s red eyes.

Angela sat on the bed, taking of off her coat, revealing her gorgeous body to the girl. Lena’s eyes couldn’t believe what her eyes saw. Yes, she’s seen many beautiful women before on magazines, but the woman’s body beat every single one. Her well shaped shoulders, legs, torso, and her chest. Oh, her chest. It was like they were shaped by the gods themselves. Lena’s mind couldn’t think of anything else than those breasts. Slowly and sensually, Angela crawled back to stay on top of Lena. They were staring each other’s eyes. Red met brownreddish.

“This is where the fun really begins.” Angela said as she got closer to Lena’s mouth.

“Don’t hold anything back, my pet.” She said teasingly.

“Yes... master...” Lena said. Angela’s pleased smiled turned into a malevolent one, knowing full well that she’s made the girl her slave. Lena closed her eyes as both of their lips came together. Angela then proceeded to massage Lena’s chest, making her groan as they kissed. Angela took hold of Lena’s body, savoring the pleasure and ecstasy that comes from eaves from the girl’s body, powering the succubus. Angela broke the kiss and put both of their sexes together and starting moving at a steady pace, making Lena groan as well. She then put a finger inside Lena as she moves, making the girl scream in ecstasy once more.

Angela continue doing those movements as her power grew by the second. Lena felt she was in heaven. Her full body was warm as sexual pleasure comes to her in waves. Angela leaned again to kiss Lena, stealing her breath and eating her scream as Lena arched her back, gripped the sheets as she felt Angela’s perfect body against hers. When her orgasm concluded, Lena slowly fell asleep in the arms and lips of the succubus.

The succubus held the girl’s body against her own while her orgasm run through her. Angela knew the effect her own body against the girl’s one would have. She kept kissing the girl until she felt her falling asleep in her arms. The succubus laid gently the girl on the bed, making sure to not wake her and grabbed her coat. She feels powerful. So powerful. She put her coat on and went to the other room across the hall, where she’ll contact her friend. But not before covering Lena with the sheets.

She turned on her magic device and waited for her friend to answer.

“Angela! Darling, what a surprise! Haven’t heard from you in a while.”

“Yes, Moira, I know. But now I’m more powerful than ever.”

“Oh? Did you find someone that returned your powers?”

“That, and much much more. You see, this girl’s pleasure came to me in waves. It almost overwhelmed me, but I managed.”

“Oh. I see, you found your new sex slave, isn’t it. Well, glad to hear that. Are you going to keep her in your place?”

Angela looks behind her shoulder smiling. Then turned to her friend. “I’m planning on making her parent believe she’s died in a fire not so long after she escape. Can you do that?”

“Of course, darling! Let me call Sombra and she’ll do the rest.”

“Good. Someday I may even present you my new pet, Moira. She’s cute and pretty. You’ll like her.”

“Oh, I’m mostly sure that I’ll like her. Anyway, Angela, I need to go. By tomorrow your slave shall appear in the news.” Moira said as she cut off the transmission. Angela sighed and looks to her new pet.

“You are going to be mine for the rest of eternity, Lena Oxton. Your fate was always that.” Angela sad as she earned to Lena’s face and kissed her lips. Then she laid on the bed and put the girl’s body closer to her before closing her eyes and falling asleep as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Lena was slow to wake. She doesn’t know why, but right now she feels comfortable and secure. Her head was pressed against something _soft_ but firm. What surprised Lena was a a steady movement of the soft thing. Opening her tired eyes slowly, she found skin on her face. But in her tired mind, she only closed again her eyes and sighed happily, leaning forward to this soft thing. A chuckle made her frown.

“It seems that someone’s comfortable there, eh? Does my tits likes you, my pet?” A woman’s voice was heard above Lena’s head. She looked up and saw the same woman that raped her the previous day. Lena immediately got up with a squeal, tried to get away from her and doing that she ended falling from the bed. Her back hit the ground and she watched as the woman with red eyes crawled on the bed to the edge of it, staring at Lena. Lena’s breathing increased slightly.

“Are you afraid of me?” The woman asked in mock hurt. “I thought that you actually enjoyed last night.” She said. What was her name?

“Y-you raped me!” Lena screamed.

“My, my. I didn’t rape you, darling.” The woman’s right hand cupped Lena’s left cheek. “You wanted me to do it to you, dear. I wouldn’t rape a child.”

“My parents. I need to go to them.” Lena said as she tried to stand, but the woman’s strong stare made her body somehow weak. All of her body feels weak, like she run a marathon for 36 hours without stopping, only that there is no pain, only exhaustion. The woman then grabbed gently her left breast, and only then Lena realized that she was naked. And so does the woman.

“You aren’t going anywhere, my pet. Your parents believe you dead since last night.” She smiled a faked sad one.

“L-liar.” Lena stuttered. The woman’s smiled turned into a malevolent grin. Then, with her head, she look to the TV, turning on. Lena watched as a news of a fire that happened during night, and her name was written on it, and her burned shoes were the only thing left of her, according to the TV. Lena couldn’t believe it. She was officially dead, but she’s instead alive!

“Do you se now, my pet? For this world, you are dead. The only one left for you to love you and to live with is me.” The woman looked to Lena’s eyes, now watering.

“What have you done to me?” Lena whispered. Angela’s face got closer to Lena’s, and the girl tried to get away, but couldn’t.

“I have done what someone like me does.” The woman said. “I took you under my wing, while your parents never supported you, never _loved_ you. I will always support you, my little Lena.I will _always_ love you. You are special to me, you know.” The woman looked away before staring again to Lena’s eyes.

“Why me?” Lena softly said.

“As I said before, you are special to me, Lena. I’ve been watching you for some time, and you caught my interest. And when I caught someone, I never let it go.” The woman kissed her forehead.

“You agreed that I take you into my bed. I took good care of you. Don’t you remember?” The woman said. Closing her eyes, Lena started to think what happened yesterday. Then, she opened them wide as she remembered everything.

“Ah! You have remembered! Brilliant!” The woman, Angela, leaned closer to kiss her. Lena didn’t fight it. She let it happen. While she wanted to get away from Angela, she couldn’t get away the feeling that she really _wanted_ to stay with her. To be _touched_ and touch in response. To _feel_ Angela’s body against her own once more. Lena then did something that she didn’t yesterday. She moved her weak arms to Angela’s breasts and started massaging them, feeling them. That resulted in a groan and a smile from Angela’s part as she opened her red eyes and breaking the kiss.

“Someone is eager today, uh?” She smiled. Then, closed her eyes and leaning closer, their lips almost touching. “Tell me, what do you want now, pet?” She teased. Lena’s heart was beating fast. Her will to leave left her already and was replaced with lust. Angela’s body was so beautiful, and she wanted it. She _needs_ it. She have a feeling to _belong_ to Angela. To _leave_ her family as Angela said before. She actually believes what Angela told her about her parents never loving her, even though her heart tells her otherwise, but ignored it completely. She feels the need too _stay_ with Angela forever. So she said the first thing on her head.

“I want you.” It was a whispered, but Angela’s superior ears catches it. She smiled and gave Lena a peck on the lips.

“It shall be done, my pet.” She said. Suddenly, Lena felt strong and soft arms taking her bridal style as Angela kissed her, laying her on the bed with Angela’s body pressed over her own. Lena reciprocating the kiss on her own with new gained strength, her tongue licking and hitting Angela’s own as they fight for dominance. Savoring her tongue. Angela’s tongue got a beautiful taste. It tastes like honey and sugar. They broke the kiss and look each other in the eyes. Angela’s eyes are their usual red, but they are slowly turning into blue ones. Then again to red. She smiled as she leaned closer to Lena’s lips.

“You are mine.” She said before resuming kissing the girl.

Lena broke the kiss, answering Angela. “I’m yours.” Lena said. Angela smiled, sat slightly and started kissing Lena’s jaw and neck, going down to her shoulders and collarbone. Lena meanwhile started massaging softly and slowly Angela’s breasts with her hands. Angela leaves marks on Lena’s skin, marking her as her property from now on. When Angela’s lips left Lena’s skin, the girl moved her head to Angela’s chest and started kissing the flesh of them, not touching the nipples.

“Mm, my! You are eager to taste them, are you not? Well then, go ahead.” She said as she laid on the bed on her back to let Lena better access to her chest. Lena didn’t think twice. With her tongue she stared licking in the middle of the breasts, then went to the left one, taking as much as she can of Angela’s breast into her mouth. ‘It tastes as honey as well.’ She thought as Lena savor Angela’s skin and pressing her own body against Angela’s.

Angela moaned as Lena sucked her breast. She knew the girl was full of lust, so she left the girl doing it. If not, how she’ll chain the girl’s body, mind and soul to her forever?

Lena was in heaven once again. When she started sucking on the nipple, a sweet liquid started flowing from it, making her body grow warmer and hotter as time passes. Unknown to Lena, Angela smiled, for the liquid her nipple is excreting is a magical one that make every succubus prey to get them, increasing the amount of pleasure they feel. _‘This is easy.’_ Angela thought as Lena continued sucking on the nipple like a baby, Angela moaning and encouraging her to continue, massaging the young girl’s body with her hands, going from her legs, thighs and black. After a minute or two, Lena left the nipple and started kissing her way to the right one. Angela massaging and digging her nails into Lena’s scalp as she does so. Lena arrived to the next nipple, and did the same procedure like the left one. Sweet liquid coming from it. Angela started running her left index finger across Lena’s back. At that Lena arched a bit her back, but didn’t stop sucking on the nipple.

“My my, you are sensible today, my pet, hm? Would you like for mommy to take care of you?” She teased and grabbed Lena’s right thigh with her free hand. Lena gasped and left the nipple as a wave of pleasure runs through her body.

“Mo... mommy...” she said out of breath. _‘Got you.’_ Angela smiled as she grabbed with her left hand Lena’s chin and bring her closer to her lips. She then changed their positions as she started to massage Lena’s breasts as the day before with her left hand, resulting in gasps from the girl and those being catches by Angela’s mouth. Angela then used her free hand to rub Lena’s clitoris. Lena arched her back again and gasped more. Angela broke the kiss to let the girl breath as she both massage her breasts and rub her clit.

“Do you like mommy taking care of you, my Lena?” Angela asked. Lena though, didn’t respond and let Angela continue with the session arching her head back, revealing her exposed neck. Angela just then started kissing Lena’s neck and shoulders, making the girl shiver and breath faster. She continue doing that until Lena came, letting a loud groan of pleasure. Angela smiled as more and more power comes to her in waves, just like the night before.

Lena was having trouble thinking straight. One part of her wishes to get away from this pretty woman, who made her ‘dead’ and believed that her parents never loved her. The other part wishes to stay with her, to belong to her, for this woman makes her feel safe. Safer than she was with her parents. Lena didn’t know what to think nor do anymore. She only lets Angela making love to her.

Angela cupped Lena’s right breast and started sucking it softly, earning more gasps from Lena. Her face is flushed and red, and she’s panting. Angela knows that she should give the girl a break, or else she’d die, like many others people she’s had before. When Lena came again, Angela pulled away and let Lena recover from it. Angela sucked her fingers with Lena’s juices.

“I think that is time for you to eat something, my little pet.” She said. Lena only nodded and took deep breaths. Angela went to the kitchen to prepare them some coffee and tea, some toasts and a cold glass of water. When Lena recovered her breath, she sat on the bed, her bare body full of sweat. She looked around and saw her white cloak and put it on her body. She then went to the kitchen where Angela is. Her eyes widened a bit when she saw Angela’s flawless bare body. Lena succeeded on avoiding touching her sex. She’s gotten hungry and she wants to eat before thinking what to do about her situation. Lena sat on a chair and put her hands over the table. Angela then brought her some toasts and a glass of tea for her. Lena took the glass and sipped. Angela sat on the chair in front of her, smiling warmly and looking at her with the same red eyes. Lena looked down to her toasts, picked one and bit it. Only now she realized that she was very hungry. She ate all of the toasts Angela gave her. The succubus smiled warmly as Lena ate the food she prepared. After that, Lena decided to take a shower.

“I’m gonna take a shower, if that is good for you.” She said. Angela nodded.

“Of course! Use it as you please. I will clean the dishes as you take a bath.” She said taking away their plates. Lena exited the kitchen and went to the bathroom and started the water. She got inked the hot water, letting it wash away any sweat and dirt she may have. She didn’t hear the door opening and the curtains being moved until she felt strong arms pressing across her belly.

“W-what...?” She said turning around, finding Angela’s face and red eyes.

“You really believed that I will let you go away form me, my pet?” Angela said grinning as a red ring formed on Lena’s eyes.

“N-no... of course not! You are my mommy and you love me. And I’m yours.” Lena heard herself saying, her mouth and mind disconnected form each other. While she still tries to fight the woman’s spell, she cannot win the fight, and let her body answer for her.

“Good. Because mommy wants to take good care of my pet.” Angela said rubbing Lena’s right thigh and back with her hands. Lena clones her eyes as she felt the woman’s hands running through her body.

“I’m all yours, mommy.” Lena said, gaining kiss from Angela.

_‘Took only a night and a morning to make her mine. This was too easy.’_ Angela thought as she kissed Lena in the shower, doing what she always does with her preys.

_’This time, my prey is going to live forever with me.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think so far of this? Honestly I don’t know where I got this idea, but I wanted to write it. Tell me your thoughts and what can be added to this story :)

**Author's Note:**

> I really need to go to a therapist or psychiatrist lol. I just dreamed this thing and since I woke I couldn’t get to out from my head.  
> So what do you think?


End file.
